Souffrir pour lui faire plaisir
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Shusei est prêt à tout pour Hotsuma, même à souffrir le martyre entre les mains d'une demoiselle sadique. Et non, il n'en rajoute pas !


**Titre **: Souffrir pour lui faire plaisir.

**Auteur **: Yzanmyo &amp; Lilicat

**Rating **: K

**Pairing **: Hotsuma x Shusei.

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri.

**Résumé :**Shusei est prêt à tout pour Hotsuma, même à souffrir le martyre entre les mains d'une demoiselle sadique. Et non, il n'en rajoute pas !

**Note des auteures** : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la soixantième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone). Il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème "Piercing" en une heure. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve sur notre profil. N'hésitez pas à vous joindre à nous !

Bonne lecture.

Yzan &amp; Lili

* * *

**\- Souffrir pour lui faire plaisir -**

La main de Shusei se posa sur la poignée de la porte de la petite boutique. Il leva les yeux vers la devanture richement décorée affichant des dessins et des arabesques noires. Était-ce vraiment une si bonne idée que ça ? songea-t-il. Raffermissant sa prise sur la poignée, il entra tout de même, décidé. La jeune femme derrière le comptoir lui fit un grand sourire avenant et l'accueillit, lui présentant les services que proposait la petite échoppe, cherchant à savoir lequel avait retenu son attention.

Après avoir expliqué ce qu'il désirait, Shusei s'installa sur le fauteuil incliné, la jeune femme désinfectant son oreille dans la petite pièce derrière celle où elle l'avait précédement accueilli. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs alors que l'angoisse le faisait se tendre sur le siège.

\- Détendez-vous, je vous assure que ça ne fait pas mal. Ça ne durera que quelques secondes, lui dit-elle.

\- Vraiment ? questionna-t-il peu convaincu, une énorme goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe.

La jeune femme empoigna une espèce de pistolet qui lui parut énorme et se pencha sur lui.

Non, il n'était ni peureux, ni douillet. Mais il n'était pas masochiste non plus. Alors se faire volontairement, et sans broncher, percer un trou dans une partie de son anatomie qui n'était pas sensée en avoir... C'était trés difficile à accepter. Et si ça n'avait pas été pour Hotsuma, il ne l'aurait certainement jamais fait ! Mais c'était pour Hostuma, et pour lui, il était prêt à tout, même à s'offrir en patûre à une sadique armée d'un pistolet à clou !

Soufflant pour se donner du courage, Shusei ferma les yeux et se crispa en sentant son lobe d'oreille être fortement attrapé par les doigts de sa tortionnaire. Le contact froid du métal le fit frissonner d'angoisse. Et si elle le râtait ? Et si elle lui arrachait l'oreille ? Et si... Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage qu'un clac métallique retentit, immédiatement suivi d'une immense douleur cuisante à l'endroit maltraité.

\- Et voilà, c'est fini ! lança joyeusement la vendeuse sadique, visiblement plus qu'heureuse de le voir souffrir le martyr.

Fièrement, elle lui tendit un miroir où il put admirer l'étendue des dégâts. Il fut surpris de ne voir rien d'autre qu'une petite boule d'un rouge flamboyant orner son oreille un peu enflée. Il avait pourtant l'impression que celle-ci était en feu. Mais elle était à peine rougie, et aucun doute que d'ici quelques heures tout au plus, elle aurait retrouvé son aspect habituel.

\- Voilà, vous vous arrêterez dans une pharmacie acheter tout ce qu'il y a sur ce papier. Il faut désinfecter régulièrement et faire rouler la boucle entre vos doigts pour que le trou se fasse, lui expliqua la jeune femme en faisant glisser vers lui une feuille pliée sur le comptoir.

\- Entendu.

Il paya ce qu'il devait et s'en fut, son oreille pulsant encore sourdement. Il s'arrêta à la pharmacie, comme la vendeuse le lui avait conseillé puis rentra au manoir.

Après le repas, il monta dans sa chambre, Hotsuma lui collant aux basques comme il le faisait depuis toujours, insistant pour savoir où il était allé sans lui juste après les cours.

\- En plus tu n'as pas mangé grand chose, lui lança son coéquipier tout en lui tendant une barre chocolatée.

Shusei n'eut pas le coeur de refuser, bien qu'il n'avait pas faim, et croqua dans le morceau de chocolat croustillant aux noisettes, son ami lui présentant la sucrerie déjà déballée devant la bouche.

Il ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser, plus depuis qu'Hotsuma l'avait retrouvé après qu'il eut disparu avec Toko lors de leur voyage scolaire. Son coéquipier avait remué ciel et terre, sué sang et eau, vaillamment combatu sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé, il ne l'avait jamais abandonné, certain qu'ils seraient à nouveau bientôt réunis… Et ses efforts et ses espoirs lui avaient sauvé la vie, encore une fois. Il lui devait tant…

Hotsuma avait énormément souffert de leur séparation et, quand il avait repris conscience à l'hôpital, il lui avait fait jurer qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais. Shusei le lui avait promis. Lui-même avait souffert de l'absence de son partenaire, et n'était pas prêt à revivre ça. Jamais ! Hostuma avait alors regretté à voix haute que le signe de leur appartenance aux Zweilt soit une bague.

\- Je t'en aurais offert une, lui avait-il expliqué.

Shusei n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, lui faisant remarquer que cela ressemblait fortement à une demande en mariage. Le jeune homme blond s'était à peine renfrogné avant de répliquer que ça aurait surtout été la preuve que Shusei et lui ne se sépareraient jamais. Touché en plein coeur, le Zweilt aux yeux de Dieu n'avait su que répondre.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, finit par dire Shusei quand il eut avalée la bouchée qui l'encombrait et relégué ce souvenir dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Il posa sur le ventre de son coéquipier allongé sur son lit un tout petit écrin carré.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras bien.

Hotsuma observa longuement son partenaire de longue date, l'expression neutre de celui-ci ne lui donnant aucune indication sur ce présent inattendu.

Contemplant la petite boucle d'oreille qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts, il plongea son regard dans celui de Shusei, toujours sans comprendre. La tige ornée d'une petite boule d'un rouge incandescent était particulièrement jolie. Touchée par l'attention de son partenaire, il ne sut trop que dire, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Les yeux d'Hotsuma s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- Comme ça, on sera toujours ensemble toi et moi, liés par quelque chose… Quelque chose de plus que ces bagues...

\- Shu… C'est, c'est… Merci, souffla-t-il en se jetant sur le jeune homme peu expensif.

Il le serra fort dans ses bras, ses émotions bien trop puissantes ne trouvant pas de mots.

\- Ça fait mal en plus tu sais, j'ai vraiment beaucoup souffert… murmura Shusei d'une voix de martyr.

\- Oh… Tu as vraiment été très courageux...

Hotsuma savait pertinement que Shusei avait traversé des épreuves beaucoup plus terribles que cela. Mais c'était son Shusei, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui rendre la vie agréable. Il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, jamais !

Shusei sourit tendrement et se laissa dorloter par son partenaire Zweilt qui le calina entre ses bras puissants.

\- Ça fait vraiment très mal… chouina-t-il, juste pour le plaisir d'en rajouter encore un peu.

Hotsuma le cajola encore et encore, la chaleur de son âme et de son corps réchauffant les siens.

\- Je t'aiderais à désinfecter ton oreille et à la soigner, promit Hotsuma d'une voix calîne, amusé par le cinéma de son ami.

Hotsuma changea l'un de ses éternels piercings aux oreilles pour la petite boule incandescente que son camarade, avec qui il partageait une relation tellement plus profonde que cela, lui avait offert, plus qu'heureux, aux anges même, fou de bonheur et bien plus encore. Shusei était la prunelle de ses yeux et il venait une fois encore de lui prouver que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Même si ce n'était qu'une boucle d'oreille, il avait le sentiment que maintenant ils étaient encore plus liés qu'avant. Rien, non, rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Ils mourraient ensemble au combat, donnant leur vie pour protéger Yuki. Mais ils tomberaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs deux âmes à jamais unies.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Et voilà comment un tout petit mot peut donner beaucoup d'idées. Nous voilà cette fois sur le fandom d'Uragiri, pour nôtre plus grand plaisir ! On espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit commentaire et pensez bien qu'on a dû écrire ça en une heure. Croyez-nous, c'est court une heure, ça passe vraiment très vite !

On vous rappelle que les réponses aux review anonymes (ceux n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site) se trouveront sur notre profil.

Yzan &amp; Lili.


End file.
